Sana Sahar (itsgottabeodin)
=Sanya Sahar= Basic Information Race: Tielfing Class: Magus (Bladebound) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, Orc Deity: Anor-Akim First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 06 -2 (+2 pts) -2 racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Magus) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) INIT: +4 = (4) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + DEX (4) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: +4 = (0) + DEX (4) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resistance: Cold/Electricity/Fire 5 Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Melee Dagger: Attack: +4 = (0) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, P or S Ranged Acid Splash: Attack: +4 = (0) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 25' Special: Ranged Touch Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus (+1 hp) Darkvision: Tieflings see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Tieflings have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-Like Ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling's class level. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Fiendish Sorcery: Tiefling sorcerers with the Abyssal or Infernal bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. Languages: Tieflings begin play speaking Common and either Abyssal or Infernal. Tieflings with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, and Orc. Class Features Magus (Bladebound) Armor/Weapons: A magus is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor. He can cast magus spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Spell Casting: Prepared, Arcane, Intelligence-based caster. Arcane Pool: At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, keen, shock, shocking burst, speed, or vorpal. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the arcane pool point is spent and cannot be changed until the next time the magus uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the magus. A magus can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. Spell Combat: At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 1): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Traits Magical Lineage (Magic): When applying metamagic feats to Shocking Grasp, treat its actual level as one lower when determining the spell's final adjusted level. Capable (General): Perception +1 trait bonus and class skill. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 7 = (2) + INT (5)/Level; FC (0) (Magus) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise 4 0 0 4 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 -2 +2 racial Climb -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -1 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception 5 1 3 0 +1 trait Perform (dance) -1 1 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 6 1 0 4 -1 +2 racial Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 Spells Per Day & Save DC's Spell Level Spells/Day Save DC Cantrips 4 14 1st 3 15 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips Level 1 * Acid Splash * Color Spray * Arcane Mark * Grease * Dancing Lights * Reduce Person * Daze * Shield * Detect Magic * Shocking Grasp * Disrupt Undead * True Strike * Flare * Vanish * Ghost Sound * Light * Mage Hand * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Spark Spell Lists (Prepared) Cantrips Level 1 * Acid Splash * Color Spray * Detect Magic * Grease * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Rhat'Matanis Abaya 00 lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Dagger (2) 04 gp 02 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Spellbook 00 gp 02 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb = Total Inventory: 84 gp Total Weight: 30 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Max Weight: 0-38 39-76 77-115 (With MW Backpack) Finances PP: 00 GP: 66 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 24 Height: 5' 2" Weight: 115 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Light brown Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character